The Terminator
About Terminator Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities Being a cybernetic killing machine whose only purpose is to terminate its targets, the Terminator utilises inhumane strength and extensive knowledge of weapons and firearms to complete its objectives. Because of his strength, coupled with being a cyborg capable of shrugging off minor wounds, small arms fire and "cosmetic damage," The Terminator is capable of throwing his opponents and striking them with minimal effort. While all Terminators are capable of utilizing a wide range of weaponry, the T-800, being an infiltration unit, has additional knowledge covering firearms of the past alongside his pre-existing information regarding weapons from the future. In MK11 and many of his other appearances, the Terminator's main weapon of choice is a sawed-off lever-action shotgun, a weapon that he is able to control extremely effectively due to the gun's lighter frame (which offers increased handling over heavier firearms) and its faster fire rate combined with his already keen-eyed accuracy. He also carries multiple ion grenades and a secondary submachine gun. The Terminator is also equipped with a portable Time Displacement Equipment that he uses to teleport through time and space. For reasons unknown, he has the ability to summon flames around him as shown in his Endoskeleton special move, victory poses and tower ending. Terminator's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself * Terminator 1: Why sent a replacement? * Terminator 2: You failed in your mission. * Terminator 1: I've only just arrived. - * Terminator 1: You have been reprogrammed. * Terminator 2: To protect John Connor from you. * Terminator 1: He will be terminated. Vs Captain America * Terminator: Your shield contained what alloy? * Captain America: It is a top secret for SHIELD. * Terminator: Give it to me. - * Captain America: I have beaten your kind before. * Terminator: You have fought machine? * Captain America: Being bent on genocide. Vs Iron Man * Terminator: You are also a cyborg. * Iron Man: No, just cybernetically enhanced. * Terminator: You will be terminated. - * Iron Man: Are you sure you're not one of Ultron's creation? * Terminator: No. Skynet built me. * Iron Man: Either way, you're coming with us. Vs Spider-Man * Terminator: Take me to Tony Stark. * Spider-Man: Aw can't. Gotta get to the chopper. * Terminator: Now. - * Spider-Man: You just can't go around killing people. * Terminator: Why not? * Spider-Man: You just can't. Trust me. Vs Wolverine * Terminator: Your metal skeleton contained what alloy? * Wolverine: That's none of your business, bub. * Terminator: Tell me or be terminated.. - * Wolverine: Another of Colonel Stryker's projects? * Terminator: No. Skynet built me. * Wolverine: That don't sound right. Vs Thor * Terminator: My Earth has no monsters: * Thor: It needs none, if you exist in it. * Terminator: Explain. - * Thor: Your machine ancestors do not exist in this realm. * Terminator: Then I have come to the incorrect past. * Thor: You will bring no death or destruction here. Vs The Hulk * Terminator: I was sent here to find you. * The Hulk: And terminate Hulk?! * Terminator: Yes. - * The Hulk: Puny robot can't hurt Hulk. * Terminator: Leave or be terminated. * The Hulk: Hulk will smash you!